Reactivation
by Everest.1
Summary: Skye finds her Parents. she finds out more then she wants and she been turned into a baby and how has to deal with new powers, just great for her
1. Chapter 1

Reactivation

"SKYE! GET OUT OF HERE" Ward shouts at her but is to late as someone comes behind her and knocks her out, he turns and shot one but gets hit over the head and he is knocked out as well. Three men are restraining May and another three are restraining Coulson "what is it you want?" Coulson hissed at them, then a man came in to the room "we want some test subjects well that and we wanted what was are" he says moving over to Skye, knelt down and pushes her hair from her face "Don't you Dare Touch her" Coulson shouts at him, he looks up with a smile on his face and says to the men "knock them out and lets go" they hit Coulson and May on the head and dragged all of the to a van out side.

* * *

When Skye wakes she knew she was tied to a chair, she looked to her side and saw all the other wake "what do they want?" she asks trying to think of any thing that they would want "to get killed" Ward said "we don't know, all we know is that he wants to test something on us" May said looking at them all "your right I am going to be testing something, but you should be happy about that" the man said coming through the door and stopping in front of all of them "who the hell are you? And why would we be happy about being lab rats?" Ward shouts at him, the man laugh as he said "I'm sorry, my name is Jack Gold, and for the second thing" he moved over to Skye and knelt down in front of her "you will be helping me fix Elizabeth" Skye looked over to the others but he pull her head back to look at him "no, I'm talking about you, if you had grown up with me, you would have went by that name" Mr. Gold tells her, she swallows hard and asks "so are you my father?"

His smile faded for the first time "I am so sorry sweetheart but I'm not, but" his smile coming back to his face "I know who they are, and in fact they are here, right now" they all looked shocked at his words "whooo arre they?" Skye stutters out to shocked to say it normally "why they are right here" he says as he points at Coulson and May "WHAT!" they both shout at him "you're the one that took are baby girl? Skye is are Baby girl?" Coulson shouts at him trying to get out of the chair and get him, but just then two men come in "sir, it's all ready do you want us to bring it in?" one of them says he smiles gets bigger when he says "yes, yes bring it in, bring it in!" When the two men return they have two cases, putting them on the table, they take out 5 syringes, then took out the 5 bottles and put the syringes in them, they come over to them all and stick the syringes into them all, but Skye. "what they hell were those?" Skye shouts at him and she see them start to tense up "oh don't worry, if all goes to plan then you will be getting the last syringes" he says watching them all, Skye turns back to them and watches amazed at the fact that they were getting smaller_ 'no wait they were getting younger'_ Skye thought.

By the end of it Fitz and Simmons are 15 or 14, ward was 18 or 17 and May and Coulson were in their twenties. Mr. Gold walks over to them smiling "great, now give Elizabeth it thank" he tells the two men, one moves over with the syringe and goes to put it in Skye's arm, she tries to struggle but he still injects her with it. Here body went numb quickly, it was like her bones were moving inside but it wasn't painful just weird, she could feel her self getting smaller, by the time she looked about 4 she was small and was out of the restraints, she looked like she didn't eat she was so small, but it didn't stop there she just got smaller and smaller until she was around 18 mouths.

Mr. Gold walks over to her and picks her up "you look so cute, I bet you parents think so to, but they still missed a lot of time you were only a mouth when we got you, yes you were, yes you were" he says to her showing her to her parents, who were now looking very scared "please don't hurt her, just please" May said, looking at her daughter as she said it "oh, I won't hurt her, in fact you are going to be able to raise her again if you want, we'll let you go with her and the over and live your lives, that is after we finish reactivating her powers that it" he says with an evil grin on his face, he turns his head to Skye and says "what do you say Elizabeth, you want to live with mommy and daddy, what do you say" she looks at them and says, nodding her head "yeth plewsw" she looks happy about being able to talk when she says this which makes him smiles "so do you want to get this over with fast or be taken from your parents again because if we don't do this all that power in side will come out and it will hurt people" all Skye does is nod her head and lets him take her out of the room.

May and Coulson try to get out of the chair shouting at him to come back but the two men come over and but bracelets on them and then the others, then unties them all, May goes to attack one of them and Coulson goes for the other one but a huge electric shock goes through their bodies and they fall to the ground "yeah I wouldn't try that, he will be back in about half an hour with your daughter and then we will bring you food, then tomorrow we will take her again and finish, it wont take long for us to reactivate her powers, you should be happy your going to have a very powerful daughter." one of the men said, Coulson was going to say something but they left before they could turning the lights on as they did.

Mr. Gold walked into the lab with Skye on his hip, he walked over to the table and says to her "stay here, it will start soon so try to stay still, and don't worry it wont hurt you ok" she nods. About a minute later a blue light from the scanner goes on her, but all it does is goes up and down her and she doesn't feel anything. After about 10 minutes Sky starts to feel a weird buzzing going through her body, then the blue light goes and the scanner turns off, she looks around to see Mr. Gold coming in the room "that's it for today, now lets get you changed and back to mommy and daddy" he says to her walking out of the room.

* * *

After the most horrifying 5 minutes of Skye life, she came out of the room being carried by Mr. Gold, she was now wearing a sunny follower dress which easily showed the diaper that he put her in, her hair was in two pigtails. May and Coulson were pacing up and down for what felt like year when the door opened and saw Mr. Gold walk in holding Skye, they went to run to them but Mr. Gold put his hand up "no, no you stay there" he put Skye down and said "look at this the happy family, bye, bye Elizabeth" he walked out of the door waving back, when the door closed May and Coulson ran to Skye and they both hugged her, with Coulson just repeating 'oh my sweet baby girl'. "we have to find out how to undo what they did to us" Ward was telling them, he looked at Skye who was sitting in Melinda lap, Melinda spoke first "I know but we have to think carefully, I mean me, Phil and you are good with fight but only when we get these off" she waves her wrist in the air showing the bracelet "and we need to find out what they are doing to Eliza… I mean Skye, can you tell us what happened?" she asked looking down at Skye, she nods and says "it's juwst a bluw wight fwrom the scanwer."

"Fitz, Simmons what do you think happened?" Coulson asks "I don't know, I have never hear of this kind of thing" Fitz answers him Skye was looking at the bracelet and touch it for the first time when a blue spark flies off of it and May pulls her arm away fast, swearing at the same time, Coulson rushes over and asks "what happened? Are you ok?" "yeah I just got a bad shock from this thing" may responds then adds "I wonder what happen? "I…" Skye starts "I think I did that"


	2. Chapter 2

"Skye what do you mean you did it?" Coulson asks looking confused at his daughter, Skye looked away from him and explains "when I twouched it a blwe wight cwame frwm it"

May looked at Coulson and asks worried "what did they do to her?" Coulson signed "I don't know, but we need to get out of here and fast"

"but how are we going to do that, know one knows we're captured, we have no weapons, I think we are just going to have to wait" Ward says to them,

May glared at him "wait! Wait for what? For them to finish what they are doing to her? No we are getting out of here before that"

"I'm afraid that your not, I still need to finish my work with Elizabeth but tomorrow I will finish my work and we will leave and you can go as well." Mr Gold said walking up to them as May moved Skye behind her.

"we have set some food out for you, you all should get some sleep after that and I will see you in the morning and finish my work." Mr Gold said as he walked back out and the food was put on the table.

* * *

May, Coulson and Ward sit trying to find a way out as Fitz, Simmons and Skye sleep. "we have to stop what they are doing to her, we can't let them do this to her" Coulson says to them, "right, we do but he said reactivating, that means she had these powers before, that means they have all ready done this to her once" Ward says.

Coulson looks at May who is frowning "May what's wrong?" May turns to him and asks "have we ever asked Skye her age?" "yeah, she's 24, right?" Ward answers while Coulson puts his head in his hands muttering "great and we let her drink as well" Ward looked between the two of them and asks "what? What did I miss?" May is the one to answer him "are daughter is only 19 years old"

Ward looks at them with an open mouth "ok, so I kiss an 19 year old, great I like someone 11 years younger then me" "you what? You kiss my Daughter" Coulson whisper yells at him.

May just rolled her eyes at the two of them "ok we can get back to that later but we are all tired and wont be able get a plan if we can't think so lets all just go to sleep, ok" the boys nodded they heads and went to the beds.

* * *

When May wakes up she looks around and know something was off and then she saw it, Skye, she was gone. She looked at the door and saw that it was open, she shook Coulson awake and ran to the door and saw the note:

_We will be watching, you are in China and we will be back for her _

_Jack Gold_

May gave the note to Coulson and walked out of the door and saw the open door straight away, walking up to it she looked in to see a plain room with nothing but a bed with Skye in it. May went over to her, she looks aright until May looked at her arm, there was something black on it. She pushes up her sleeve and see the strange pattern on her arm.

By this time the other where all ready there with Simmons coming over to check Skye as well "she breathing fine, she's just asleep" she sighs out in relief, then looks at the others "should we wake her" Coulson was the first to speak "no, let her sleep, we should look around, see if they left anything and then we will try to change us back, go" the three start to look around while May and Coulson start to talk "we need to leave as soon as we can" Coulson said to her "I know but how? We have no money, no car, we can't go anywhere" she says to him, he scratches the back of his head while saying slowly "well I know you know someone who could help us out right now" May frowns thinking, then she understood what he was saying "you want me to call my mother" Coulson nods his head, May signed "we have to find a phone first"


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally found a phone they were all hungry and needed to eat, so while May went to call her mother the rest when to look for food.

"Skye sit there for a minute, ok" May say to Skye seeing her walk around the room (as best she can), Skye looked up at her with a frown "I'm not a kiwd, I cawn walk" May signs and says to her "just barely, look there is glass around here you trip once and fall into glass it's going to hurt, now get over here, I need to make a call to my mother"

Skye starts to walk over to her but loses her footing and trips, landing face first into the floor, May was by her side in an instant picking her up "see what did I tell you" looking her over see didn't see anything wrong but Skye looked close to tears "your all right, it's ok" May said to her trying stop her from crying, Skye put her head on her shoulder and silently cried into it.

May got the phone that they found and started to ring her mother, after trying 5 time she finally picked up _"I don't know who this is or how you got this number but I am tracking you right now"_ came as soon as it was picked up May signed "mother, it's me Melinda, I need some help" _"oh, why what's wrong? Are you hurt?"_ "it's a long story, but we need to be picked up" _"ok, your about an hour way from me, wait 'we' how many?"_ "there is 6 of us but we need a car seat as well so" May hear a sign on the over end "_ok, I can do that I will be there soon"_ "thank you, I will see you then and you should know something is going to be different about us" "_different? Different how?"_ "we were used to test a drug" _"a drug? What did the drug do?"_ "the drug has de-aged us all" there was a long purse before her mother said _"shouldn't you be calling SHIELD"_ "I would but… mother we found her, we found Elizabeth" May said looking down at the now asleep Skye "but they did something to her and I'm afraid of what they will do" _"I will be there in half an hour"_ and the line went dead.

"hey guys, we found the kitchen" Fitzsimmons shouted together, Ward jogged over to them and looked in "there is still food here so that's good" he turned back to them and said "I'll go get Coulson, you two go get May and Skye" they nodded their heads and said "ok" before running off.

When Fitzsimmons got to the room they saw May holding Skye her arms, they stayed that way for a bit just watch the way that May looked at her, until Mays voice sounded "are you two just going to stand there or did you need something?" they looked at each other "right err… we found the kitchen, Ward told us to get you" Fitz said to her "ok I will be there in a minute, Simmons come here for a second" she replies.

Simmons walked over to May asking "what's wrong?" "nothing really, she fell and I want to know if she will have a bruise" May replied. Simmons took Skye waking her a bit "arrr you poor thing, don't worry sweetheart it's nothing bad" she says to Skye in a sweet voice which made her frown a bit and turns to talk to May "she'll be find, as far as I can tell it won't bruise"

May nods at her and takes her back "take me to the kitchen, I need to talk to you all about something" she nods her head and says "sure, follow us"

Fitzsimmons and May, who was holding Skye, walked to the kitchen.

Coulson turned seeing them come in, walks over to them and asks "May is she coming?" before May can answer Ward walks up and asks "who?" she signs and answers "my mother, she is coming to pick us up, she should be here in half an hour or so" Coulson looked at her a bit in shock "want! We're that close to her?" May nodded her head and said "yes, she knows what happened and that we found her, we should eat while we want for her" nodded his head "yeah, we'll eat, I'll see what they had in there"


	4. Chapter 4

May was rocking Skye back and forth trying to get her to sleep and close to it when Fitz asks "what are you doing?" she looked at Coulson and he said "she trying to get her to go to sleep, her mother will be here any minute and it's best if she was asleep for that" he thinks about this for a moment and says "yeah but in her head she 24 the normal way wouldn't work would it" but as he finished speaking May but a now sleeping Skye down "she's in the body of one and it was tired and that reminds me Skye lied to us" Fitzsimmons looked confused saying "what?" May and Coulson singed and said "are daughter isn't 24 she's 19" Simmons put her hand over her mouth "she lied to us, oh god I gave her alcohol" she said eyes wide "calm down Simmons it's fine, well not fine but we all did it and she is the only one to blame really for giving her a drink or two, plus some of us have done worse" Ward says to her.

Coulson catching the last bit says "worse? You mean you've done more then kiss her?" Ward looks around trying to find a way out but was cornered "I… I… no I ne…never let it get that far, she tried but I stopped her when I realised where we were" before Coulson could shout at him Simmons spoke "wait! I thought you did do it with her then realised and ran, it's why she was smiling and you were avoiding her that week, then you made a deal not to talk about, that and you couldn't remember if you used protection or not and wanted to ask"

Ward visible paled Coulson looked made and when he turned to May she looked mad as well which means he was dead. But luckily for him a car horn went off and May turned picked Skye up and walked out, Coulson close behind, he signed and turned back to Simmons "how did you know all of that?" he asked "I'm not blind I could see something was up and I asked her and she told me, she very open when I ask" she shrugged and walked out leaving a stunned Ward.

* * *

Small chapter sorry but I just wanted to have more fun with the Coulson and Ward and I just waited Simmons to screw him over


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe him" Coulson said to May "give him a break, yes he shouldn't have slept with her but he didn't know she was only 19" May responded "yes he didn't know that, but he also didn't know if they had used protection" he said voice rising a bit "be quite, we don't want to wake her" May hissed at him. Coulson sign shaking his head "I know sorry, why do you want her to be asleep anyway?" "I don't want my mother to baby her, she's having a hard time already, at least now I can talk to her about it before it happens" she explained to him.

When they get outside there see the car and the older woman standing out side of it, when seeing the them she starts walking to them and says "I was hoping that you were lying but it seems that you weren't, Malinda it's nice to see you well" she turn to Coulson and said coldly "Phillip" he smiled and replied "Tsai May, it's nice to see you again" she turns back to May and asks "is this her?" May nods her head saying "yes it is, do you have the car seat? I'll put her in now" Tsai nods her head "second row door to the left, it's open" May walks over to the car and starts to put Skye in to the seat.

"I didn't know that it was you she was working with now" Tsai stated "yeah, I ask her back to fly are BUS" he says turning to look behind him and see the other coming over, giving Ward a glare he turn back to her and said "here is my team" "you don't like the boy, how old is he?" she asked "30"

"sir, what now?" Ward asks him "go get in the car, Ward I want you in the back in the right understood?" he glared at Ward again who nodded his head "yes sir" and walks off with Fitzsimmons. "what did he do to get you so angry?" Tsai asked "he slept with my daughter" he says and walks off.

* * *

The drive back to Tsai house was mostly quite apart from little whispers coming from Fitzsimmons.

"mother I need to speak to you about Elizabeth" May said Tsai looked back at her and nodded her head "first, you can't baby her, she does still have the mind of an 19 year old, seco…" "wait, 19 she's only 19" Tsai interrupted May nodded her head "and you slept with her a 30 year old man, shame" she said shaking her head, Ward felt the heat going up he's face and turned away to look out the window, May signed "mom, we can deal with that later ok, secondly, you are going to have to call her Skye not Elisabeth" Tsai frowned "why?" "because that is what she goes by, she didn't know that her name was Elisabeth" May answered, Tsai nodded "ok anything else?" "yes that tattoo guy you know I need to see him" May says to her "ok but why? I don't see why getting a tattoo now is a good idea now" May rolled her eyes "it's not me, it's Skye, they put a mark on her arm and I want to see if I can get it off of her" Tsai nodded her head and the car when back to silence.

* * *

10 minutes before getting to Tsai house Skye woke rubbing her, she could tell that she was in a car and that someone was running there fingers through her hair "Skye are you ok?" she looked at her side and saw May looking down at her, she nodded her head and asked "where are we?" "we're in a car going to my mothers house, you can meet her later"

sorry this took a long time and thanks to Lady Jayde Une for helping for that name idea


	6. AN

Hi to all that are reading this, I would just like to say that I won't be writing this one for a pit, I am going to stand back let my mind come up with more ideas, if any of you wants to help me with this I would be really happy as I'm a pit stuck as to wear to go.

Thanks for read


End file.
